Never let me go
by Sammy1985
Summary: Charles gets a suprise when his dead wife knocks on the door. . Chapter 3 extended.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Angel Meade, I was born and raised in Chance Harbour. My parents were catholic and I grew up in a semi religious environment, Though I preferred to follow the teachings of my Wiccan heritage. My friends and I were taught from a very early age about magic and responsibility, Dictates that we followed and kept close to our heart. I was the youngest of the group and eagerly awaited my 16th birthday, the day we would finally be able to bind our circle.

There were six totems in the binding spell each representing different aspects of the psyche . The first being aguses coin (light and dark) which was represented perfectly by my Charles. He had the capacity for both good and evil but would only excel once he chose a side. While my totem was acathla (the coin of power) which was the corresponding one to Charlie's,We belonged together. Just like Ethan and Amelia, we were destined for each other.

Their totems falain and demain literally translating to yin and yang. Though love never awoke between the two. They cared deeply for each other, it was friendship in its truest form. Maybe one day it would have progressed to love but fate was against us. John the younger Blackwell brother always had her attention. At first Ethan didn't mind, they were meant for each other, he would always wait for her. But when William died it was too late. Only years latter did Amelia realise her mistake in not choosing Ethan.

William Blackwell died at the age of 17 and his brother John received his place in the circle. Elia (darkness) was the most difficult totem. Will had fought the darkness every day but John embraced it, along with Dawn. Her desire for power had drawn her to denarius right from the beginning . We were becoming the architects of our own demise but we were blind to it.

The spell would be carried out at my place, we lived in the middle of nowhere. Gladstone witches had occupied the manor for close to 200 years. The wards were a requirement so that we didn't set the surrounding area on fire during the ritual. The spell would be cast at midnight hailing the arrival of a new circle with the new moon.

The spell was a success, I could feel the increase in power down to my bones, it was a heady feeling. But not everyone was happy, tradition dictated the families took turns leading, it was meant to be a Blackwell that would head our circle. The latent magics chose me instead, the minute the ritual ended all hell broke loose. Magic flew and everyone threatened to break the bond. It was Charlies father Brent who finally calmed things down, "Enough".

" Stop your posturing Cadmus Blackwell, you know as well I do the price for breaking the circle will be their magic". Johns head shot up and the older Meade let a smirk play on his lips. Even if Cadmus was pig headed enough, his son would not risk loosing his magic. The stench of greed was never far from John. We were dismissed while the adults discussed further and brokered peace.

In the intervening six years our lives were never the same, Amelia and I discovered our pregnancies within days of each other. Ethan met, married and fathered a child with Lily Armstrong there by bringing another family to the circle. Though she left 18 months later leaving Ethan to raise baby Adam.

We were surviving until a month after my twenty first, Nadine was brought to the circle and sacrificed, we were so drunk on our own power thinking we could control such a dangerous ritual. Amelias friend lost her mind and we lost our bond. I knew who was to blame and would act to stop them. Tomorrow night the new moon would help me stop John and dawn from further corrupting our bond. That night I put Diana to sleep and went to bed never to re awaken.

I lived in Chance Harbour till the day I was murdered. My friends mourned me and my baby girl cried for her mother. I was stuck in limbo watching my family in pain, not able to interfere. John and Dawn sitting in the pew mourning there friend not even realising their mistake.

The fact both of them did not realise is that how entangled our magic would become, binding a circle did not just bind your magic together it also bound our souls. Keeping a link between us all until the day our magic no longer existed. The founding families of Chance Harbour were too wide spread for that to occur. So I hang on here in limbo biding my time waiting for a chance to reclaim my life.

I watch as my best friend Amelia takes Cassie and runs in fear of the magic of the circle. I watch as the elders strip my friends of all their magic. I watch as Ethan drinks himself to death. I watch as Diana, Cassie, Adam and Jacob repeat our mistakes . I watch as John Blackwell claims our daughter as his own. I watch as my husband looses faith in me within seconds. I even watch as Charles lets the darkness take him and kill Amelia. That is all I can do for now is watch but my time will come to act sooner then any of them would realise.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1_**

Faye for once was not her usual flighty self, today was a big day. The teens had been planning this particular ritual for well over a month. In a few short hours they would know the composition of the previous circle. Know the secrets being kept from them. Diana hoped her father would forgive her for this betrayal, taking her mothers cantus was imperative. The revealing spell was the perfect way to verify the claims made by Lilly Armstrong.

Adams soft baritone broke the young witch away from her thoughts, "Diana, Cassie's finished the ritual circle. It's time to begin."

The main parlour of the manor had been scrubbed clean, the grimoire had repeatedly mentioned that purification of the ritual sight was essential to success. We all wore cotton floor length kaftans. Cassie gestured to everyone to get into position and the ritual began.  
"I evoke the ancient rite of power, blood and soul offered in service. Ancestors rise and share your knowledge. We beseech you bless us through the totems.

Aguses - Adam.

Acathla - Cassie.

Falain - Diana.

Demain - Jacob.

Elia - Faye.

Denarius - Melissa."

The blood in the ritual bowl sizzled and evaporated. A glowing light emitted from the folded notes before the teens. Smiles spread across their lips, Each more shocked then the next at their success. Such a complicated spell and it worked the first time they were all so proud. But then the fear kicked in of what the spirits had told them. Each looked furtively at the other and grabbed the folded pieces of paper.

The parchment placed within the Center of the circle listed the names of their predecessors. Charles Meade, Angel Meade, Ethan Conant, Amelia Blake, Dawn Chamberlin and John Blackwell. All Adam could think was his mother had lied, she was not bound to the previous circle. Maybe she had been also made up the story regarding Diana and her mother.

Adam held the paper in his hand with a sick sense of fear, bile rose in his throat. If the spirits answered his question very soon he would be forced to murder Cassie's father. John maybe a dark practitioner but he was still a member of her limited family. The elixir may have dulled his feelings for her but he still didn't want to cause her any more pain. He took a deep breath and unfolded the piece of paper. "The Blackwell heir in magic and soul will bathe in Conanant blood. Kill the magic, remove the threat." It didn't make sense but he would think more on it later.

Next it was Cassies turn she read her note " What once was broken must be brought back together, bind the circle bind their magic." The young blond smiled, her role was difficult but manageable. Atleast her relationship with Diana would not get any worse. Finding out they were half sisters had put a real strain on their already tenuous bond.

" Guess it's my turn next." She smiled at her friends and opened her note, a happy smile spread across her lips. "All that was taken will be restored. Mother, father and child will stand as one." Finally some good news, Adam and Cassie smiled happy for their friend. While waves of hostility came off the rest of the circle. Destinies would soon be revealed and corrupted in Chance Harbour. The opportunity for redemption would present itself , but few would take notice.

**The next chapter will have angel Meade with a explanation of why the ritual was carried out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Charles was tired, everything he had said and done to get to this point was weighing on his conscience. Many people assumed life was clear cut, good and evil, black and white but things rarely ended up neatly in set categories. Grey, now that was what his life had been for the last eleven years a murky grey. Sometimes he wondered what would Angel think of his actions? Would she rain hell down on him or would she understand?

He refilled his glass with the expensive scotch Ethan gifted him and continued down the road of morbid curiosity. What most people don't realise is almost anyone is capable of evil, pushed far enough even a saint can fall from his pedestal. However one thing even the truly blessed knew, Charles Meade was not a saint. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

Tonight had been difficult for the warlock, Ethan Conant had come to visit. Ironically it was the recovering alcoholic who gifted him with the booze. A time was when the younger man came to visit he would be happy of the distraction. Today all that they could achieve was a high level of awkwardness. Before the labour of more stilted conversation could begin there was desperate knocking at the door. Both men looked at each other surprised. It was well known how unpopular the older man was.

Wearily Charles lifted himself up from the recliner, his body strained under the pressures of the last year. As he approached the door he never realised that within moments everything would be good again. He grabbed the handle and pulled it back. Before him stood his whole world.

Ethan fell from his seat with a loud thump, the weather was dry as a bone outside but a storm was raging in his mind. The previous few days had consisted of a marathon drinking session, vodka, tequila, scotch, whatever was convenient he drank. This time of year always brought up bad memories. Walking into the deathly quite house, finding Angel dead and then Diana screaming for her mother. Nothing was ever the same after that day.

When Charles had called him Ethan had been truly shocked, the once regular ritual of supporting each other through there grief had ended after Dawn had dug her claws into his once close friend, overnight the darkness had claimed him. It was the weakest he'd ever felt. Amelia and Angel had supported him through everything, even pulling him out of the dark abyss that his drinking had caused, yet he had failed his friends miserably.

As he watched his old friend approach the door a sense of calm washed over me, the bottle of scotch not holding the same sway it had moments earlier. Charles let a heavy hand fall on the door handle and twisted. My view was unclear so I got up and approached my friends frozen form, I try to roust him but Charles seemed to be in shock. I turned to see the source of the problem when I too became entranced.

"Hello Ethan miss me?" Angel spoke with her familiar teasing tone. Before me stood my supposedly dead twenty one year old friend, as young and beautiful as the day I discovered her corpse.

"How?"


End file.
